Diary of Jane
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: Short drabble very loosly based off Breaking Benjamin's song, Diary of Jane, which I don't own. Sasuke reflects on his crappy relationship with Sakura, and why he didn't leave. Sorry for the crap summary. Sasu/Saku to Sasu/You choose
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be nothing more than a drabble. I don't own Naruto and co. but I do own Karin. I did come up with her before I remembered that there was one in the series. And it's pronounced Car-in, not Karen. Please, do enjoy and read the note there at the bottom. Thank you.**_

~!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!~

He was so sick of being put second. They've been together for more than three years and he's still second in his girlfriend's life. He thought that if they started dating, she'd become slightly less self-centered. Oh, how wrong was he! He was led to believe for a year and a half that she **had** changed, up until he found out that she was pregnant with Karin Uchiha, who had dark pink hair with black and blue hues to it, proving her parentage to the world. Sasuke Uchiha was playing his girlfriend's second fiddle while she played first. He should've known. Known that their three month old daughter would never be Sakura's top priority. He would've been fine if he was second to Karin- Sakura would've been put second on his priority list as well. All that she wanted from him was the fame that being called his girlfriend brought her. Once Sasuke saw her for who she really was, he couldn't do anything about it; he couldn't have because of Karin. Of course, he demanded a DNA test after she was born and it came back proudly stating that he was the father. He was not raised to abandon blood, even if said blood is messed up; he wasn't going to leave his child with an unfit parent.

He knew that Sakura had a diary and that she wrote in it every night before they went to bed. He wondered what she wrote in it but never demanded to know nor did he attempt to look because, for one, Uchiha don't do something so undignified, two, even if he was going to disregard that first unspoken rule, she placed layers of jutsu on it and he didn't know what they all were and he wasn't going to chance it. Then once that first one got full, she got another one, and then another one; until she had ten now and working on her eleventh. He just figured that she was writing about all of her thoughts and feelings of the days so he never really put much thought into it. Yeah, he bugged her about it until she got her third one, and that was when he just dropped it. Now it seemed like he caught a break- she forgot to layer them in her jutsu. So, when Karin was asleep in his arms, he picked on up and was shocked to find what he read. Suddenly he wished he never got together with Sakura Haruno, at least he never proposed to her, for that he was ever thankful for. That would've been a nightmare.

He started to nickname the diaries as the Diary of Jane and when he went out, with or without Sakura and/or Karin, he would talk about them and his girlfriend was none the wiser. On one of his trips without Karin's mother, he explained what the Diary of Jane meant to a few of his friends and they were at first appalled by what he told them, but then they would join in on the fun when Sakura WAS there.

But that was years ago, they had broken up a few years later and no one heard from Sakura again. Some say that she was dating some other well known person from a well off clan; some say that she was murdered and left in a ditch. Whatever the case may be, Sasuke was happy and happily married to one of his friends and expecting twins.

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break.

I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane.

~!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!~

I got bored and I was in a writer's block so I picked up a pen and grabbed my MP4 and tuned into Breaking Benjamin. I must admit, I didn't like the band in high school, but now I love them. This little piece was written when I was listening to them, but the main song was Diary of Jane, both the acoustic version (which is my favorite) and then the band version, which is still good. So please review. It's nice to know if someone at least appreciated the minor thought process it took to get this out or what I can work on. Mind you, this is only a short drabble to hopefully get my ferret off his lazy bum and start helping me with ideas on a few of my other stories. One is another Naruto story, but with a definite twist on vampire lore/legend and the other is a Harry Potter, again with a twist to vampires. I'm going to just end this note, it's 1.45 in the morning on the Pacific Coast right now, so I'm going to go. Bye y'll!


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
